


Counting Down

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: When you met your soulmate, the time you're given together appear on your skin over your heart.





	Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarXylop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarXylop/gifts).



Sam Winchester slumped against the door of his dorm room with a silly grin on his face. He had just met Jessica Moore, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. At nineteen, he was sure he had just met the love of his life. He shook out his shaggy head before getting up and going to the shower. He had a date to get ready for.

Sam lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Something caught his eye in the mirror. He did a double take and looked down at his chest. A small number 2.2 had appeared over his quickly beating heart.

He had of course heard the stories. When you meet your soulmate, the amount of time you’re destined to be with them appears over your heart. He stared at the small number. Was the dot even real? Was it 2 or 22? 2 or 22 what? Days? Months? Years? What?

 

Jessica ran her hand over the 2.2 on her chest. “Two point two or twenty two?” She asked her roommate as she fussed with her hair. When there was no response she kept talking. “I mean. We’re soulmates, right? So probably twenty two. What would two point two mean anyway?”

There was a small knock at the door and Jessica grinned.

“It has to be twenty two.” She whispered as she passed her roommate and opened the door to see her tall date waiting at the door.

 

Two years had passed and Sam was wide awake with Jessica Moore curled up against his side. Her breathing was even and deep. He was covered in the cold sweat of nightmares. He had had another dream of her dying. Her burning alive the way his dad had always told them their mother had died. Her breathing and her warmth pressed against him was reassuring but he couldn’t shake the dream. The dream that haunted him every night for months now.

 

Dean was driving the impala. Sam had his hand pressed to his chest. The tears he’d shed after Jessica’s death were gone and all that was left was staring out the window at the blackness. The radio played but Sam couldn’t hear it over his thoughts.

Two years. He had had the best two years of his life. Sam froze. Two years and two months to be exact. The panic that had risen in his chest when he’d seen Jessica burning above him was back. The numbers he’d tricked himself into believing said twenty two were two point two. Two years and two months of bliss. Two years and two months of complete happiness with the most beautiful and talented woman he had ever hoped to meet.

Dean pretended not to notice Sam’s hand tighten over his chest and the tears start up again.


End file.
